Small internal combustion engines are often used to power outdoor home or farm machines including but not limited snow blowers, weed whackers, lawn mowers, tractors and chain saws. Most often these devices are started by a pull cord and spring mechanism attached to the crankshaft of the engine. Alternatively, electric starters are attached to the engine requiring either an alternating current power source (standard home power) or on-board 6 volt or 12 volt battery. When on-board electric starters are used, the on-board batteries need to be charged or the starter needs to be powered by an alternating current power source. In the case of a pull cord start small engine powered machine, this starting procedure often becomes tiresome and especially difficult with older engines or engines that have been left sitting between uses.
The present invention discloses specialty engine starter attachments with a one direction clutch inserted into it attached to an engine crank shaft. The one direction clutch accepts a shaft driver, the opposite end of the shaft driver fits into the chuck of a battery powered drill/driver gun. The one direction clutch allows the torque of the drill/driver gun to be applied to the engine crank shaft to turn the motor over while also allowing the engine to speed up faster than the drill/driver is spinning when the engine starts to allow it to run on its own.